Total Drama Life
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: At first Ashlynne McLean didn't want to participate in Total Drama Island. Everything changed when she met old friends and new ones. Plus a guy she really likes. On top of it all she's made plenty of enemies this summer. Will she ever survive this with her uncle's crazy schemes?
1. Meeting the Contestants

So, my name is Ashlynne McLean. I'm the niece of Chris McLean. Sometimes it's Uncle Chris. Other times it's just Chris. I wear mostly black and purple but I'm not goth. And my music isn't restricted to just one genre. I have double piercings in my ears, multiple tattoos covering parts of my body, and a belly ring. This year Chris wanted to do a teenage reality show on a crappy island in the middle of nowhere, no idea how I was roped into all of this. Oh yeah, it was either this or juvie. The first contestant on the island was a girl named Beth.

"Hi I'm Beth," she said. I laughed when she hugged my dad then dissed him on his height.

"I'm Ashlynne," I told her. "But you can call me Ash."

The next boat pulled up bringing a guy named DJ. He's like a giant, animal-loving, teddy bear. Gwen and I instantly clicked. She looked goth but she certainly didn't act like it. Geoff was a guy who knew how to party. He had the country surfer look and killer abs. Lindsey was a total airhead. The girl made me want to bash my head on a wall. I already hate wrong look and she was getting a face full of my fist. I watched as Beth went up and introduced herself when I heard music. Turning I caught a glimpse of one of the new guys. He had a piercing above his left eyebrow, a nose piercing, and double piercings in one ear, and a single in the other. His green mohawk set him apart from the rest of the guys I surround myself with back at home. I let my eyes roam as he got off the boat.

"Duncan," Uncle Chris introduced.

"I don't like surprises," Duncan said clenching his fist.

"Yeah you're parole officer warned me about that man," Chris said. "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie."

"Leave him be," I said making myself known. Duncan looked me up and down nodding in approval. I'm glad I decided to wear jeans and a crop top today. He walked over to me and dropped his bag.

"Meet me by the campfire," he asked softly.

"Maybe," I smirked.

"I'm calling my parents," Heather complained. "You cannot make me stay here."

Chris just grinned and went on to announce the new arrival. This Tyler dude rode on skies behind the boat. Suddenly his gripped slipped and he went tummbling into the luggage, soaking Heather. I held my hand over my mouth trying to keep my laughter in.

"Wicked wipe-out man," Chris called laughing.

Harold was next. All it took was one breath for him to get on my nerves. One look at Trent and you could tell his thing was music. All he had on him was a backpack and a guitar case. He mentioned my uncle's figure skating stunt sending me into giggles. Chris glared at me and I leaned against Duncan to keep my balance. He walked over and stood next to Gwen, giving her a smile. Bridgette was a total surfer. And a vegetarian, like me. I laughed even harder when she hit my uncle in the head with her surfboard. I ended up collapsing when she went to turn around almost knocking our heads off. Duncan looked down at me and chuckled. After ducking again he picked me up by my waist. I tried not to blush when he kept his arm around me.

"Okay we've all met surfer girl. Can we get on with the show please," Heather said.

"Barbie girl better watch out," I growled. The only ones that heard me were Duncan, Trent and Gwen, who all smiled and agreed.

"Someone missed their double cappuccino machiatto this morning," Duncan teased.

"Get bent," Heather said.

Noah was next. I may not agree with my uncle but if this guy talks to him like that again. His face will be in the sand.

"Is this where we're staying," Noah asked.

"No this is your mother's house," Duncan said. "And we're throwing a party."

"Nice piercings origional," Noah said. "Did you do them yourself?"

"Yeah," Duncan said grabbing a needle. "You want one?"

"No thanks. Can I have my lip back?" Noah said.

"For the record," I said. "All of mine were done by me. And could someone get this guy some emotion?" Duncan laughed at my comment and let Noah go. The new girl, Leshawna, stopped in front of me.

"Girl I wish I looked that good," she said. "You are so rocking the tats and piercings."

"Thanks," I said.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before," Harold said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're real big," he said. "And loud."

"What did you just say to me?" she said. I walked up to the nerd and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"If you're going to go around dissing people based on how they are then prepare to get a face full of my fist," I threatened.

"Let the dweeb go Ash," Duncan said pulling me away from Harold. I grumbled and leaned up against him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me girl," Leshawna said.

"Anytime," I smiled. I groaned as the next two got off the boat. "Great. More airheads." Katie and Sadie were not helping my mood any.

"Ignore them," Bridgette said slinging her arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah you've got us," Gwen added on.

"Watch it Blondie," Duncan said. "I bite." Bridge slowly retracted her arm eyeing the boy.

Cody was next. I stood with Leshawna, Gwen and Bridge as he walked over. Duncan stood behind us, talking to Trent and DJ.

"Dude, psyched to be here," Cody said trying to act cool. "I see the ladies have already arrived." He turned back around to Leshawna opening his mouth.

"Save it short stuff," she said placing a hand over his mouth. He looked over to me next.

"Don't even think about it," Duncan said standing behind me. I leaned up against him and shooed Cody away. Next was Eva. Sports was one thing we could agree on. I wanted to smack Owen right when he got onto the dock.

"No guy should ever be that happy," I grumbled. Those who heard my comment laughed.

"And here comes Courtney," Chris said.

"Hi you must be the other contestants," she said walking up to us. "It's really nice to meet you all."

"How's it going," Owen said. "I'm Owen." I'm going to beat him with a bat here in a minute.

"Nice to meet you too Owe..Wow," she said looking behind her. We all looked to the guy coming on the next boat. All the girls looked at him and stared. Even Eva admired the guy. Just my luck that the guy that ruined my life would be on the same island as me for eight weeks. I glared at the ground, ignoring him.

"This is Justin," Uncle Chris said. "This is Camp Wawanakwa. Welcome to Total Drama Island."

"Thanks man," Justin said.

"And just so you know," Chris started. "We picked you just based off your looks."

"I can deal with that," he said walking up to me. "Hey Ash."

"Wait, you know this guy," Duncan said as I glared at Justin.

"Yeah," I said clenching my fist. "We went to school together." Duncan pulled me closer to him and glared at Justin. I ignored Ezekiel when he arrived.

"Izzy," I squealed running up to her greet her.

"Hi Ash," she said falling off the boat. I grimaced as Iz hit her chin on the dock and fell into the water.

"Guys she could be seriously hurt," Courtney said pulling Izzy out of the water.

"Nah," I said. "Iz is cool." To prove my point the wild girl shook herself like an animal and jumped on my back. Grinning I carried her back over to the group ignoring her hyperactive speech.

"First things first," Uncle Chris said. "We need a group photo for the promos." Izzy jumped off my back and moved over to Owen. Everyone moved over to the end of the dock and got into position. Chris counted down and forgot about the cover lens on the camera.

"Oops sorry. Forgot the lens cap," he said. He started the countdown again and stopped. "Oh wait, the cards full." I narrowed my eyes at him. He's stalling. I felt the dock shake underneath me. Grabbing the pole I held on as the others fell.

"Oh no," Duncan said grabbing me. "If I go down, you're going down with me." We resurfaced looking like crap.

"Okay guys, meet at the campfire in ten," Chris said walking away.

"I don't care if he's my uncle," I growled. "I am going to kill him." I trudged after him and sat on one of the stumps.

"Here's the deal. I'm going to split you up into two teams," Chris said. "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah are officially the Screaming Gophers. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Eva, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Harold are the Killer Bass."

"Ash," Chris said. "You can pick your team."

"How come she gets to pick her team," Heather asked. Or yelled depending on how you look at it.

"One, because she's my niece," Uncle Chris said. "Two, she's an extra player. And three, because I said so. Now pick."

"Sorry Gwen. I'd rather be a fish than be stuck with them." I said glaring at Justin and Heather.

"That's great," Izzy screamed jumping on me. "Me too!" I laughed at my friend and tried to pry her off. The chick had a killer death grip on my neck.

"Izzy," Duncan said coming to my rescue. "You got to let go now. Ash has to have air to survive." Izzy got off of me and went over to Courtney.

"Thanks," I said rubbing my neck.

"Anytime babe," he said smirking at me.

"Wait they have one more team member than we do," Heather complained.

"Technically I'm not apart of the competition yet. Not until someone gets voted off," I said as I led my team mates to the West cabins to get settled in. I went to unpack my bags when I heard someone scream. Running over to the next cabin I heard Leshawna.

"Man that white girl can scream."

I peek in to see Lindsey standing on a stool and the others screaming, trying to get away from a cockroach. "Duncan put the axe down," I laughed walking in. I went over to the little bug and picked it up. "You know, they aren't as scary as they seem."

"Are you even a girl," I heard Gwen ask. I took the bug outside ignoring Tyler flirt with Lindsey.

"They always go for the jocks," Duncan said.

"Not all girls," I said coming back in.


	2. First Challenge

We all headed to the Mess Hall and listened to Chef.

"I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day," he said. "Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now." Chef threw an apple to me as we all sat down.

"How come you don't have to eat this," Tyler asked from the other side of the table.

"Vegetarian," I said holding up my apple. "And Chef helped me get through boot camp."

"You went to boot camp," Bridge asked.

"And juvie," I nodded. Duncan was going to ask a question when my uncle walked in.

"Welcome to the main lodge," Uncle Chris said.

"Can't we just order a pizza," Geoff asked. I ducked into Duncan's side as Chef threw a knife at Geoff. It was kind of hard to dodge since I was sitting in between them.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour," Chris said grinning. When my team was done eating we went and changed into our bathing suits. Mine was a black two piece that revealed all my tattoos.

"Is it healthy to have that much ink in your body," Courtney commented.

"Shut it princess," Duncan said. "She looks perfect." He seemed to think about what he said for a moment and stuttered. I fought off a blush but the thought disappeared when Izzy grabbed me and ran up the cliff where we were supposed to meet.

"Your task is to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff and land in the safe zone," Uncle Chris said. We looked down at the lake to see how big the safe zone was. We had about three feet with sharks.

"Bridgette," I called. "We're up."

"Hold on," Courtney said. "Are you guys crazy? We could die."

"Crazy is the best part of life princess," I said before falling backwards. They all screamed and ran to the edge. I watched as Bridge followed me down, both of us landing in the safe zone.

"That was fun," she said. "Let's do it again."

"Maybe another time Bridge," I laughed pulling her onto the boat with Chef.

I waited on the beach and watched the others dive. Duncan came up and sat down next to me. I have to say, he looks pretty good in his trunks.

"Your jump was pretty uneventful," I said.

"Who cares? Your guys' jump was a pretty wicked stunt," he said. "I'm pretty sure Harold peed his pants." We laughed and watched the rest. Tyler hit the dumbbell. Bridgette, Eva, and Geoff made it safe. DJ couldn't do it. Poor Harold did the splits all the way down. Ezekiel hit a branch sticking out of the wall, tumbling into the safe chickened out too. On the gopher side, Izzy switched with Katie so she could be with Sadie. They both jumped into the safe zone. Leshawna ended up throwing Heather off the cliff.

"What happened," I asked as they came onto shore.

"You don't wanna know," Leshawna said glaring at Heather.

Owen was the last Gopher to jump. The big guy created a giant wave. "Oh crap," I said as the water came toward us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Duncan grab ahold of me. He held me against his chest as the water rushed over us. As the water disappeared I opened my eyes to see Duncan on top of me.

"You okay angel," he asked softly. I blinked a couple times. I didn't trust myself to answer him.

"And the winners are the Screaming Gophers," Chris yelled into the megaphone. "Duncan, dude, get off my niece!" Just to make Chris irritated I lifted my hand to Duncan's face before kissing him.

"Thanks," I whispered. Duncan sat up wide eyed. I stood up and walked over to Bridgette and Geoff.

"Nice one," Geoff said. I laughed at him watching Duncan. We all walked to the other side of the shore and grabbed a crate. Unlike Courtney, who stopped because she had a splinter, I wasn't being a baby about it.

"Shut up and pick up your crate," Eva said walking over. "Chicken."

"Hey, I'm the only one with CIT experience here," Courtney said. "You need me."

"No we need you to hurry up and move it before I make you," I said moving past her.

"Now there's a girl who can push," Eva commented pointing at me. I stuck my tongue out and kept pushing.

"That's my kind of girl," Duncan said kicking his crate. Tyler dropped his crate saying he had to go to the bathroom. Katie and Sadie followed after him saying they had to go too.

"I don't know about you but I'm not waiting on them," I said.

"I'm with you on that one," Geoff said. The rest of the team stayed behind to wait for the three that left.

Geoff and I arrived at the campsite before the rest of our team. We opened our crates and waited. Duncan was the first to make it back.

"Sorry we're late," he said. "Tweedledee and Tweedledumb squatted in poison ivy."

"Whatever," I said. "Let's just build this hot tub." When we were done I almost smacked Courtney for taking charge. The Gophers' hot tub was perfect. Chris came over to ours and looked uncertain. When he poked at it, it fell apart.

"Well, I think we have a winner here," he said. " The Screaming Gophers. Your team is safe from elimination tonight." I walked away without saying a word. I've dealt with them enough for right now. I went back to the cabin and got changed before sitting on the steps.

"You okay," Bridgette asked.

"I take it the rest of the team is back," I said ignoring her question.

"Yeah," Geoff said. Courtney came up and got in my face.

"What was that back there," she asked. "You left us."

"We were done. I wanted quiet," I said. "Was that too much to ask for?"

"Get out of her face princess," Duncan said walking up. "She didn't do anything wrong." Elbowing her out of the way he took my hand and pulled me up, tugging me over to the totem pole.

"What was that," he asked. "On the beach."

"You mean this," I said before kissing him.

"That was it," he said smirking.

"Would you two get a room," Leshawna yelled from the other cabins. "Let's go get us some grub." I laughed and pulled Duncan to the main lodge.

Chef tossed me an apple as I sat down beside Duncan and Geoff.

"So what do we do now," Katie asked.

"We have to figure out who we are voting off," Courtney said trying to take charge.

"Well I think it should be princess here," Duncan said pointing to Courtney. "Either that or the brick house."

"What? Why," Courtney asked.

"Well you two are the only ones I see wearing chicken hats. And if we ever have to pull a truck I'd have to say that I like the odds with the big guy," I said. DJ smiled at me.

"You guys need me. I'm the only one with," Courtney tried to say.

"We know," Bridgette said cutting her off. "The only one with CIT experience." Courtney and the others started arguing about who they would vote off.

"I've had enough prison food for one day," Duncan said getting up. "I'm going to take a nap. You want to join Angel?"

"I'll be there in a minute," I said lifting my apple.

"Suit yourself." He walked out ignoring Courtney's protests.

"Well I just don't get why we lost," Ezekiel said. "They're the ones without six girls." I stood up, with Eva and Bridgette, getting in his face.

"What's that supposed to mean," I growled.

"Hey home school," Eva said.

"Enlighten us," Bridge ground out.

"I'm just saying. We wouldn't have lost if it wasn't for you guys. Let's face it, guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are," he said. I lunged at the boy.

"Dude, calm down," Geoff said prying me off of Ezekiel. "Just go find Duncan, girl." Huffing I jerked myself out of his grip and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

"You look angry, angel." I turned to find Duncan leaning up against the wall.

"I thought you were going to take a nap," I said walking away. I decided to ignore his comment. I heard him run after me before grabbing my waist.

"I was but now I can't," he said. We walked over to the campfire and sat down waiting for the others. When they arrived we all claimed a stump.

"Killer bass. At camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire," Chris said. "Here, they represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. The camper who doesn't get a marshmallow must go to the dock of shame and hitch a ride on the boat of ... Katie... Bridgette... DJ... Harold... Sadie... Duncan... Ash... Tyler. Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. It goes to... Courtney."

"The dock of shame is that way," Chris said. I walked back to the cabins trying not to fall over. Man, I was so tired.

"Need some help angel," Duncan asked. He hoisted me on his back and made his way to the cabins. I gave the others the finger when they commented. "Get your jammas and sleep angel." I crawled up the steps and layed on the floor. Duncan laughed and opened the door. Getting up on my hands and knees I crawled into my bed.


	3. Awake-a-thon

I woke up the next morning right before the sun rose. I went out and saw my uncle with a blow horn and a megaphone. Sitting on the rail I laughed as the others got a rude awakening.

"Nice pjs Ash," Geoff said coming out of the boys' cabin with the others. Duncan came out and froze. Eyeing the others, mostly Justin who stood frozen on the Gopher's side staring, he walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Dude," he said. "My girl." Geoff put his hands up in surrender. I laughed at them and ended up kissing Duncan. Pulling away I went into the cabin to change.

"Morning," Chris greeted. "Hope you slept well."

"Hi Chris," Heather said. "You look really buff in those shorts."

"Shut it, Heather," I said.

"Okay, I hope you guys are ready because your challenge starts in exactly one minute," Chris said looking at his watch.

"I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast," Owen said.

"Oh you'll get breakfast Owen," Chris said. "Right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the island."

"Oh so you're funny now," Eva said. "You know what I think would be funny?" Geoff and Duncan grabbed ahold of her before she hit Chris.

"Eva," Courtney whispered. "Control your temper."

"You're enjoying this aren't you," Eva said ignoring the little princess.

"A little," Chris admitted. "You have thirty seconds." We all walked over to the starting line and got ready.

"On your marks, get set," Chris said. "Go!" We all started running before I pulled Duncan to the side.

"Come on," I said. "If we wait by the edge of the woods, near the main lodge then we won't have to run."

"Sweet," Duncan said. We walked for a while when Duncan stopped me.

"You okay," I asked.

"Yeah. Just wanted to do this," he said before slamming me against a tree. Smirking he lowered his lips to mine. Getting over my shock I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Grabbing my ass he lifted me up. Laughing I wrapped my legs around his waist. Pulling away I gasped for breath.

"We should probably go," I whispered. Nodding he let me go and went into the main lodge. We waited for the rest of our team when Owen came in holding an unconscious Noah, and Leshawna right behind him.

"Clear a table, stat," Owen yelled.

"We made it," Leshawna said before dropping to her knees.

"What took you so long," Courtney complained as Harold walked in. "We just lost the challenge."

"Leave the dweeb alone Princess," I sneered. "At least he got here."

"Hey, if they lost," Gwen started. "That means we won the challenge."

"Whoa hold your horses guys," Chris said. "That wasn't the challenge."

"What did you just say," Gwen said.

"Who's hungry," Uncle Chris said before revealing a giant buffet. I get the feeling he's up to something. Duncan grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him. He piled his plate full while I just grabbed a few fruits and vegetables.

"That all you're going to eat," Geoff said sitting down on the other side of me.

"Something's off," I told them softly so the other team wouldn't hear me.. "Uncle Chris has to be up to something. He would never make us run 20k then give us a buffet without a challenge." Duncan seemed to consider this before pushing his plate away.

"Okay campers," Chris said jumping on the, now empty, table with a megaphone. "Time for part 2 of your challenge."

"I thought eating was the second part," Owen said.

"What more do you want from us," Gwen complained.

"Weird goth girl is right," Heather bitched. "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Um let me think about that," Chris said. "No. It's time for the Awake-a-thon."

"The what-a-thon," Owen asked.

"Don't worry, this is an easy one," Chris said. "The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

"So what you're saying is that the 20k run, and the turkey frenzy was all part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake," Gwen asked.

"That's right Gwen," he said.

"This is a piece of cake," I said.

"Oh yeah," Chris said. "How so?"

"You've made me and Aaron do it before," I said.

"Darn, I forgot about you and your brother," he said. "I remember you nearly killed him for a cup of coffee. Anyway... Move, move, move!"

"I'll be on the beach," I said getting up. I knew Duncan would end up following. Running to the cabin I grabbed my case. If I had to stay awake then I had to move. Kicking off my shoes I pulled out my violin.

"What are you planning on doing with that," Leshawna asked. Everyone turned out to be curious.

"You'll have to sit down and find out," I told them. Ignoring the rest of their questions I began playing and dancing.

watch?v=aHjpOzsQ9YI

"No way," Courtney said. "You know how to play Crystallize?"

"Not only do I know how, I'm the one that did it to begin with," I told her.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"You've watched the video," I told her.

"And how did you get into juvie," Bridgette asked.

"Things got complicated," I said glaring at Justin. I walked back to the cabin with Gwen and Bridgette following me.

"What's going on between you and playboy," Bridgette asked. I sighed and sat down on the steps of the cabin.

"It was two years ago," I started. "Justin and I had known each other for a while so we started going out."

"I think I can figure out where this is going," Gwen said.

"We had been going out for a year when I wanted to do something for him. I went over to his house with dinner and a movie. Hearing music from his room I figured he was studying. I didn't expect to see him and our mutual best friend in bed together," I said. "I went to juvie because my brother beat him when tried forcing himself on me later that night. Aaron got scared and left leaving me to take the heat."

"So that's why you keep glaring at him." I jerked my head up to see Geoff and Trent glaring at the ground clenching their fists. I looked down ashamed of myself. I felt my chin being lifted up when Trent hugged me.

"Duncan would never do that to you," he said softly. "He has no idea what he gave up. For the record, if he touches you, we'll will beat the crap out of him." I smiled softly and hugged him again. Getting up the five of us went back to the fire pit. We talked about out lives before all of this for twelve hours.

"We are twelve hours in with all twenty-one of our campers still wide awake," Chris said.

"Stay awake for twelve hours. I can do that in my sleep." Owen said before falling backwards, asleep.

"I would throw something at him but I'm too tired," I said leaning against Duncan.

"This is the most boring thing I have ever done in my life," Gwen said.

"Could be way worse," Trent said.

"Oh yeah? How," she asked.

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to," he said.

"You two are adorable together. And by the way Trent, you just jinxed yourself," I said. "My uncle always manages to find a way to make things worse." Lindsey chose that moment to do a headstand in front of us.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Trying to get blood to flow to my head," she said. Heather called Lindsey and Beth over to her.

"That girl is dumb," I said.

"You said it," Duncan agreed. Ten hours later, making it 22 hours into the competition, I ended up sitting on the stump playing with Duncan's hair.

"You know if you keep doing that then I'm going to fall asleep," Duncan said.

"I say we take a swim," Bridgette said. Duncan jumped up and pulled me to the cabins. Laughing I went to change. Coming out I saw that Duncan and the guys were already in the water by the dock. I motioned for Bridgette and Gwen to be quiet while we walked to the dock. Izzy ruined it by running and jumping. Laughing I ran after her and jumped in, landing right in front of Duncan. I pulled him down and brought his face to mine. Kissing me he brought us back to the surface.

"Bridge, I have to say you succeeded in waking us up," I said.

"I'll say," Duncan said pressing his body against mine.

"You know who would make a great couple," Gwen asked.

"You and Trent," I said bluntly. "That and Bridgette and Geoff." All four of them ended up pushing my head under. We stayed in the water for a half hour before getting out to dry. At the 24 mark Geoff and Bridgette bit the dust, along with Katie, Sadie and Tyler.

"Congratulations campers. You made it to the 24 hour mark," Chris said. "Time to take things up a notch." Chef came over dressed as a lamb with a harp. Uncle Chris revealed the surprise saying they were fairy tales.

"Oh he's not serious," Gwen said.

Picking one up, Chris started to read, "Once upon a time, there was inside this boring kingdom, a boring village, but inside this boring village, there were boring children who did very boring things." Cody ended up waking up to Owen farting.

"Is it just me or is Chef now in a tutu," I asked. I didn't get an answer as he started dancing the nutcracker. DJ tied himself to a tree falling asleep. I leaned up against Duncan and listened to Gwen and Trent. The poor guy was head over heels for her. They have so much in common. I ducked my face into Duncan's shoulder as Owen sleepwalked past us, naked. We laid down with Gwen and Trent, pointing out constellations.

"Look at him," Gwen said walking up to Justin. "He hasn't moved in like, 50 hours." I walked up to him and punched his stomach. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"His eyelids are painted," Eva yelled. "I saw it."

"Shut up," Chris said. "I have to see this. That is so freaking cool. But you're still out dude."

It's been 85 hours since this stupid challenge started. I watched as Duncan grabbed a cup of warm water and stuck Harold's hand in it, making him pee his pants. Noah ended up cuddling Cody, kissing his ear.

"I'd kill for a coffee right now," Gwen said.

"I couldn't agree more," I yawned.

"What is the matter with you people," Uncle Chris yelled walking up. That wasn't even the best part. He had a freaking cup of coffee in his hand. "Come on! Fall asleep already."

"Not gonna happen," I yawned. There was no way I was losing this challenge.

"You gotta hook me up man," Gwen said begging Chris. "I'll even eat the grinds. Anything!"

"All right." I looked up at him with big eyes. "The six of you stay with me. The rest of you hit the showers. For heaven's sake, you stink. I didn't want it to come to this. I told Chef Hatchet, I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this. But darn it, these campers are tough. So I've come up with the most boring, sleep inducing thing I could find. The History of Canada, a pop up book, chapter one the beaver" Chris said slowly. "The national symbol and a 'dam' fine hat." We all groaned. As my uncle continued Heather and Eva fell asleep. Trent was pretty close.

"And there he goes," I said as Trent fell forward asleep. It was up to me and Duncan to win this thing.

"Now is the time for a bathroom break," Chris said. "Any takers?"

"I've held it in this long sweetheart," Duncan bragged. "I could go all day."

"Yeah but can you hold it for another ten chapters," Gwen asked.

"You've got five minutes," Chris said. "As long as you don't mind a little company."

"Fine just stay out of the stall," Duncan said.

"Duncan," I yelled running up to him. He stopped and turned around. "I'm not sure how much longer I can go. I need you to stay awake."

"I'll try angel," he said kissing me. He went to the bathroom and I sat back down with Gwen.

"And we have news," Chris said as the cameraman handed him a piece of paper. "It looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can. I guess it's up to you two." I looked over at Gwen who started nodding off.

"Come on Gwen," I said. "You know you want to fall asleep."

"In your dreams," Gwen said.

"For the record, I've stayed up a week and a half straight without any caffeine."

"That is so true," Chris said.

"Screw it," Gwen said falling forward.

"Looks like we have our winner," Chris yelled. "The Killer Bass receive invincibility." Ignoring the rest of what my uncle said, I fell asleep on the ground.


	4. Dodgebrawl

"Come on angel. You slept through the blow horn." Slowly I opened my eyes to see Duncan above me. He smirked and slowly kissed my lips. "Time to wake up, babe." Groaning I rolled out of bed and onto the floor. I heard a laugh and grabbed my clothes.

"Out," I said. "Stupid Harold. Stupid Chris. Stupid competition."

"I'll wait for you outside," he said laughing. I'm the only one that can get him to laugh.

I grudgingly got dressed and crawled outside. Duncan laughed and pulled me up, carrying me on his back.

"I really don't want to do anything today, but sleep," I whined.

"We can sleep later," Duncan said pulling the doors open to the main lodge. Uncle Chris stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like someone was a little tired," he teased.

"Shut it," I whined. "I hate you."

"Would you feel better if you had this," he asked pointing to Chef Hatchet. Chef rolled his eyes and placed a cup of coffee and an apple on the counter. Jumping off of Duncan, knocking him down, I ran for the cup. Grabbing it I chugged half of it down.

"Okay, now you're forgiven," I sighed.

"Good because your next challenge starts in a half hour," Chris said. I looked over at Duncan who was asleep at the table.

"Just because I forgave you doesn't mean I'm awake," I groaned.

"Duncan," Chris said. "You look like crap dude."

"Stuff it," boyfriend said before laying his head back down on the table. Sitting down I laid my head on his shoulder and ran my nails over his back.

"Harold snored all night," Courtney explained.

"Wow, four nights with no sleep," Chris asked. "How much are you hurting, dude?"

"You want to find out," Duncan threatened.

"No no it's cool," my uncle said raising his hands in surrender. Harold walked in with a fake moustache drawn on his face. Gwen came in shortly after.

"Hey it's Gwen," Chris said.

"I am so tired right now," she said as she sat down at her table. "I can't feel my face."

"You and me both. That coffee did nothing," I said.

"That's because it was decaf," Chris said.

"So who got voted off," I asked trying not to kill my uncle.

"Eva went home last night," Chris said. "She had a wicked temper. Anyway, your challenge begins in ten minutes." I stood up and managed to get Duncan up. We walked down to the beach and saw a home made dodge-ball area. As soon as I got the door open, he collapsed on the bench dragging me down with him.

"Again, that coffee did nothing," I said.

"Wake us up and you're dead," Duncan threatened. I laid on Duncan and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I don't know how long i had been asleep but I woke up with a dodge-ball in my face, busting my lip.

"Who in the hell threw that," I growled getting up from where I fell. My whole team pointed to Heather, who was the only one standing on both sides of the court. "You are so going down." I stood up, taking off my shirt to reveal my sports bra, and threw a ball straight at her face.

"Great comeback for the Killer Bass," Chris yelled. "Next game could decide winner."

"We need Duncan," Courtney said. Walking over to Duncan I poked him. His eyes flew open and grabbed my arm. Seeing that it was me he let go, his eyes narrowing at my busted lip. He jumped up from his spot and caressed my face.

"What happened," he asked.

"Heather knocked me off of you with a dodge-ball to the face," I said. "We need two more games to win the challenge.

"I'm in," he said. "But we play be my rules. First strategy I picked up in juvie is called rush the new guy. I like the outfit by the way." Me, Duncan, Courtney, DJ and Geoff took the floor taking on Izzy, Beth, Owen, Justin, and Leshawna.

"You guys have to let me get Justin," I growled.

"You got it babe," Duncan said. Justin and Leshawna threw their balls aiming for Duncan and Courtney, who both dodged. DJ tossed the rest of us a ball and we all aimed at Owen, knocking him out. Next we teamed up against Leshawna who got hit with all of them. Izzy and Beth were close to follow. Duncan and I toook two balls each and threw them at Justin.

"Come on, a little effort out there people," Noah said.

"I think we should do the same thing again," Courney said. "So Harold, you sit this one out."

"But I sat the last one out," Harold complained.

"It's for the good of the team," Courtney said.

This time it was the same team, only with Bridgette, versus, the same team on the other side, only with Trent. We pulled off the same strategy earning the victory.

"Okay so who's going in," Duncan asked.

"I think it's my turn," Harold said.

"No way, we actually have a chance of winning this," Courtney said.

"Stop being a bitch Courtney," I said.

This time the Gopher team was Gwen, Cody, Heather, Owen and Leshawna. Our team was Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, and Duncan. I decided to sit this one out. The Gopher team passed one of the balls around until it reached Heather, who threw it at DJ. DJ did this weird ballet thing to dodge. Owen and Cody threw their balls. Bridgette got hit while ourtney dodged and hit Cody. The game continued on forever. Noah got on my nerves so I ended up throwing a ball at his face. This game continued on until it was only Harold and Owen left, I had gotten slammed into the wall. Duncan had gotten out with four balls to the face. Running up to him, I inspected the damage.

"Try not to damage my boyfriend too much you guys," I said.

"Sorry dude, but you've got to go down," Owen said.

"Come on Harold," I yelled cheering for him. "You can do this." Duncan looked at me like I was crazy. Owen threw the balls at Harold who dodged using some figure skating moves and the matrix. The only reason I knew what they were is because of my uncle.

"Time out," Courtney yelled.

"Man you've got dodge," Duncan said. "How'd you do that?"

"Figure skating," Harold said. See?

"Harold that was awesome," Geoff said. "But dodging isn't enough."

"He's right," Courtney said trying to take charge. "The only way to win is if you throw him out or catch the ball."

"Ignore her Harold," I told him. "Just catch the ball and you'll be fine." Owen threw the ball at Harold making him fly into the glass. He slid down clutching his stomach. Grinning he lifted the ball in the air.

"The Killer Bass win," Chris yelled. We ignored the other team and carried Harold out.

"Great job dude," I said. I looked over at my uncle. He was talking on the phone and it looked like he was trying hard not to cry. His eyes flickered over to me and I froze.

"Angel," Duncan asked.

"Ash," Chris called his voice breaking. Duncan walked over with me confused. "I um.. I just got a call from the hospital. Your parents and your brother were in a wreck. They... they didn't make it." My heart stopped beating. Turning to Duncan I buried my face in his shoulder, crying. He led me back to the cabins and sat with me until I cried myself to sleep.


	5. Not Quite Famous

When I woke this morning I felt like crap. I didn't talk to anyone as I got ready for the day and no one talked to me. Duncan had told them yesterday before I fell asleep. It didn't bother me that they weren't talking to me. As long as I knew they were there with me then I was okay. I walked with Duncan and Geoff to the amphitheater Chef just built.

"Are we going to see a musical," Lindsey asked. "I love musicals, especially the ones with singing and dancing."

"Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state of the art outdoor amphitheater," Chris said. "Okay this weeks challenge is a summer camp favorite. A talent contest! Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes." Duncan looked hopeful until Chris said as long as it was legal. "You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, BJ, and rap legend, Grand Master Chef. Who will show his approval via the Chef-o-meter. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck."

Our team left to find a quiet spot to find out who our three representatives are. Katie and Sadie tried to dance, Tyler got his yo-yo wrapped around himself, DJ did ballet with a ribbon which was pretty cool, Bridgette said she could stand on her hands for twenty minutes, no one gave Harold a shot, Geoff was a bad ass skater.

"Can you do anything," Courtney asked me.

"I sing," I told her, "No one knows and I want to keep it a secret."

"Okay, so it's me, Ash, and Geoff," Courtney said. "DJ and Bridgette can be backup."

Noah had gotten voted off for the Screaming Gophers.

We all went back to the amphitheater. Bridgette and the guys made a bet that she could stand on her hands for twenty minutes. Her foot got caught in one of the ropes causing one of the lights to fall on Courtney's violin. During the show, Geoff got angry and broke his skateboard. I ignored the others and started freaking out.

"Babe, it's okay," Duncan said trying to calm me down. "You can do this. Ignore Courtney and everyone else. Just watch me." I nodded as he left to go sit down.

"Try not to choke," Heather said walking out. I watched as she read from Gwen's diary. Harold went out and did amazing beat-boxing.

"Well it's down to the final act of the night," Chris said. I walked out stood in front of the mike. Looking at Duncan I began singing my song.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
Because of you

Everyone was silent when I finished. I looked at their faces taking in their shock. The Chef-o-meter read full points as my uncle hugged me.

"Well it looks like the Killer Bass win this one," he said. "Never knew my own niece could do that."

"There are many things you don't know," I said looking down. Walking away from everyone I waited at the cabin. All of my team mates came ten minutes later to celebrate our win.

"You were amazing," Courtney yelled. I looked down and smiled softly.

"What did you mean by 'there are many things you don't know?'," Duncan asked.

"All right fine," I sighed. "There is a reason I don't like Justin. We had been going out for a year so I decided to bring over dinner and a movie. His parents let me in saying that Justin and our mutual friend, Danielle, were upstairs studying. When I went up there they had music blaring which was normal. I opened the door to find them going at it. Later that night he tried to force himself on me. The only reason I went to juvie was because my brother, Aaron, beat the crap out of him before he could. Aaron got scared when he heard cops so I ended up taking the heat."

"That guy is so dead," Duncan growled getting up.

"Don't," I said grabbing his arm.

"And why not," he asked. "He had no right to do that and he's not getting away with it."

"It's not worth it anymore," I said. "What's done is done. I want nothing more to do with him."

"Fine," he sighed. I got up and grabbed my lyrics book.

"I'm going to go hunt for Trent," I said.

"Why do you need Trent," Geoff asked.

"I need his help with some music," I said waving my book. I went over to the Gopher cabin to see if they were there. Turns out the whole team was.

"Can I steal Trent and Gwen for a while," I asked.

"Yeah sure," Gwen said. They both stood up when Heather got in the way.

"And why do you want them," she said.

"Why do you care? And Trent, bring your guitar." The two I asked for followed me out and into the woods.

"So what did you need us for," Trent asked sitting down.

"Other than a distraction. I need your help," I said.

"A distraction from what," Gwen asked. "What did Duncan do?"

"It wasn't Duncan," I laughed. "I told them what happened before juvie."

"Okay so what do you have," Trent asked looking at my book. I gave it to him and watched as him and Gwen read through my lyrics.

"When did you write this," Gwen asked.

"Yesterday."

"They're really good," Trent said.

"Help me finish," I pleaded. For the next two hours we figured out the rest of the lyrics and music to go along with it.

"Okay, so you guys get you're team, and I'll get my team," I said. "Meet at the amphitheater."

We went our separate ways as we went to find our charges. I found Chef real quick and asked if he could get Chris to come to the amphitheater. As usual my team was gathered in one of the cabins playing cards.

"There you are," Bridgette said. "We were about to go look for you after this game."

"Can you guys come with me," I asked. "There's something I have to do and I want you guys to see it."

"Well what are we waiting for," Courtney said getting up. When we got to the clearing I saw Trent and the others already there. I nodded my head and he started playing.

Oh, oh.

Yeah, yeah,

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me  
And I'm the one for you  
You take the both of us  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me  
And I'm the one for you  
You take the both of us  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me  
And I'm the one for you  
You take the both of us  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

Duncan stood up and kissed me roughly. I smiled and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"That was fantastic," Chris said. "Now let's get the Screaming Gophers to the campfire and vote off a camper." I glanced at Justin who looked visibly upset. As he should be. Grinning I let Duncan carry my back to the cabin, on his back.


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

I screamed and rolled off the top bunk as my uncle blew the horn. I groaned and rolled over onto my back. Can there just be one day where we don't get a rude awakening? Ignoring the others I got dressed and trudged to the campfire sight.

"Still not awake," Duncan asked wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I can still kick your ass in a heartbeat," I growled leaning against him.

"You can try babe," he whispered kissing my cheek.

"Can you two just stop," Courtney bitched. I turned my head to see the other campers heading our way. I noticed Trent glaring at Duncan for some reason.

"Contestants, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills," Chris said. "I'm not gonna lie to you, some of you may not come back  
alive." I snickered as everybody gasped, looking freaked out.

"Chill out people," I laughed. "He's just joking."

"Gee way to ruin it," Chris said glaring at me playfully. I stuck my tongue out and leaned against Duncan as my uncle continued.

"As Miss I Know Everything said, I was joking," he said. "All you have to do is spend one night out in the woods." I caught Bridges' eye and smiled encouragingly.

"Everything you need will be found at your teams campsite in the forest. You just have to find it." He pulled out two maps and compasses, tossing one of each to me and Heather. "Oh and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in pre production."

Courtney stood up and tried grabbing the map from me. I simply stuck it down my shirt, knowing she won't reach for it, and glared at her. I did toss the compass at her head seeing as though I won't need it. After Chris wished us good luck I headed into the woods with my team closely behind.

"I should get the map," Courtney whined. "I'm a CIT."

"Listen here girly," I growled spinning around. "No one gives two shits about your Counselor in Training shit. I'm done. That isn't any use here because this isn't a normal summer camp. Shut the hell up and get over yourself." I knew I made my point because she nodded in fear. I took out the map and found exactly where we were.

"How do you know we're going in the right direction," Geoff asked. "You aren't using the compass."

I found a stump nearby and laid the map down. "We started here," I said pointing to the campfire.

"We need to get here," I continued tracing the path. I glared at Courtney who scoffed. "Now our campsite is East of here. By following the sun's rotation you can easily tell where North is."

"Alright then," Bridgette agreed. "The sooner we get there the better."

"So how do you know about all of this," Duncan asked taking my hand. I put the map away so both of them were free.

"I lived with my grandparents every summer," I said. "They kinda lived in the middle of no where, in the middle of the mountains. I had to did someway to get around."

"Or you could have gotten lost and died," Courtney snapped from behind me. "I like the idea of that." Duncan and Geoff held me back as I lunged for the girl.

"What in the nine realms of hell is your problem," I growled.

"You're my problem," she said. Harold and DJ held her back so she couldn't go anywhere. "You think that just because you're Chris's niece, you can sing, and you're pretty, you can run this thing. You're life is perfect while we're out here risking everything we have."

"My life is far from perfect," I screamed at the ground. "I just lost everything I hold dear. My parents and my brother are dead. I found out right after the dodge ball challenge. Chris is the only family I have left. If it wasn't for him, I'd be all alone. So don't you dare think that." Tears brimmed my eyes as Courtney stared at me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking at the ground. "I didn't know."

"It's not something I want to relive," I said. A hand popped in front of my face. I traced its path to Courtney who was giving me a slight smile.

"Truce," she asked.

"Truce," I said shaking her hand. "Just stay away from Duncan."

"You can have him and his weird taste," she said.

"I'm right here," the delinquent exclaimed.

"We know," we said in sync. The two of us grinned at each other as Duncan groaned.

"Come on you big baby," I teased. "We're almost to our campsite." The rest of our trek was quiet and uneventful. Walking into the clearing, there were the supplies in the middle.

"Let's do this," I said taking charge. "Courtney, Bridgette, and Geoff, you guys set up the tents. Duncan you gather stuff to make a fire. Harold you start the fire."

"Maybe Duncan should light the fire," Courtney suggested. I thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, Pyro lights. Dweeb gathers. Tyler, take inventory of our supplies. And don't lose anything."

"What are you going to do," Geoff asked. I rubbed my hands together and laughed evilly.

"I'm going to hunt."

"With what," Harold asked. I simply pulled my knife out of my boot.

"Ooh," Duncan gasped taking it out of my hand. "This is a 9" New Scottish Wicca Dirk Dagger Knife. With a Celtic Gaelic Twist Knot and blue ruby gemstone."

"I also have these," I said taking the others out of my other boot.

"No way," he admired. "United Cultery Tomahawk throwing Knives."

"I've just got this," he said handing me mine and pulling out his own. Now it was my turn to admire. "It's not much. It's been in my family for  
generations."

"That's a Forge de Laguiole pocket knife made from birchwood," I said. "Those are hard to come by."

*Back at Camp*

"Chef," Chris said. "Remind my to confiscate those." Chef nodded and continued watching the challenge.

*In da woods*

"Um quick question," DJ said. "What am I supposed to do?"

I gave Duncan's knife back to him and turned to the big guy. "I need you to gather some fruits. I shall be back in an hour."

I wandered around the woods until I reached water. Peering down into the murky liquid I could barely make out their scaly bodies. Down wind I saw Owen having the same idea. Carefully I peeled off my boots and rolled up my pant legs.

I spent the next hour catching enough fish to feed my team. After finally getting plenty of squirming fish I headed back to the campsite.

"Where do you think Ash is?" I heard Courtney ask.

"Since when are you two buddy buddy," Duncan asked her.

"Yeah, I recall you two going at it earlier today," Geoff said.

"It doesn't matter," Courtney said dismissing them. "I just said that so she'd shut up. I don't even like the girl. She acts like she runs this whole show."

"Oh do I now," I said stepping out of the trees. I tossed the fish at her face, hitting her. "Well, Miss I'm-a-CIT, you can cook the fish." I smiled smugly as she began whining.

"Wow you pitch a tent like a guy," Geoff said trying to compliment Bridge. I felt so sorry for her right now. She gave him a weird look as he tried to explain himself. "I mean, you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff."

"Gee thanks," the blonde said unimpressed. You had to give the dude some credit, at least he tried.

"What's for dinner woman," Duncan asked teasing Courtney. "I'm starving."

"I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response," she huffed.

"Hey guys look what I found." Everyone turned to see DJ walking up to us. He had a bunny in his hands and a bag over his shoulder. I walked up to Duncan  
and put my arm around his waist.

"Well, I've never had rabbit stew before," he said. "But hey, I'm game."

"This is my new pet," DJ huffed. "I'm naming him Bunny."

"Generic, but cute," I said scratching Bunny behind his ear. He looked up at me and jumped into my arms.

"I guess he likes you too," DJ smiled. I laughed as he went to go put the fruit down.

"Has anyone seen Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Idiot," Duncan asked causing us to look around.

"No wonder it's quiet," I said. We all silently agreed none of us were going after them. With the fire finally started we sat on some logs we had managed to  
drag over. An owl hooted causing Bridgette to freak a bit.

"Be cool," DJ said. "It's just an owl."

"Sorry, I just get really freaked out in the forest," she apologized.

"This reminds me of a really scary story I heard once," Duncan said.

"You're whole life is a scary story," I teased.

"You know me so well." Duncan kissed me as Geoff tried convincing him to tell it.

"Are you sure," he asked. "Because the story I'm thinking of is really hardcore."

"Oh we're so scared," Courtney mimicked rolling her eyes.

"All right," boyfriend said giving in. "But don't say I didn't warn you. One night, a lot like this one, so suddenly they heard this tap-tap-tapping on the side of the girl started to freak out and by this time even the guy was getting a bit scared. So he turned the car on and he stepped on it. When they got back to the girls house, she opened the door and screamed. Because there, hanging on the door handle, was the bloody hook." I snickered at everyone's faces. His story isn't even that scary. "They say that this killer is still alive, wandering these very woods. He could be just about anywhere really. Maybe even right here." I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. Everyone else screamed as Duncan pulled out a clean hook. He started laughing evilly which didn't help my situation any. It was really hot when he does it.

"Duncan that was so not funny," Courtney raged getting up in his face.

"No," I laughed holding my sides. "It was hilarious. I just wish it was all on camera."

"Oh wait," Duncan said. "It is."

"You are so vile," she said. "Do you're parents even like you?" That sent a pang through my heart.

"I don't know Jumpy McChicken," he said. "I haven't asked them lately." Suddenly a wolf howled scaring Courtney. She pressed herself against my  
boyfriend, effectively stopping my laughter. Duncan looked down at her and pushed her away.

"So do you have any scary stories," Geoff asked me.

"There is one I know," I said.

"There's a reason you shouldn't go into graveyards on your own," I started. "In late afternoon under a blustery November sky, Joseph arrived at the graveyard in his blue Chevy sedan. Partnered by a light wind, autumn leaves danced a ballet under billowing dark clouds, pregnant with rain. Joseph parked his car and opened his door, stepping out onto the pavement and around to the trunk.

The graveyard was draped in an eerie stillness like a thick carpet of sleep. Ripping through the silence screeched the ornery "Caw!" of a raven perched high atop a nearby tree. It's raw greeting startled Joseph who looked upward to locate its source. Detected, the crow flapped sluggishly, launching itself lazily from its current location, then floated across the yard to another perch.

Inserting his key into the trunk lock, Joseph sprung the latch and lifted the lid. Inside, his gear lay neatly packed. He carefully lifted the tripod, placed it on the pavement and rested it against the bumper. He lifted two cases containing cameras, one for still shots and the other for video, and draped their cords around his neck. He grabbed a leather gear bag, shifted it to his left hand and pushed the trunk lid down. As he turned around, he picked up the tripod, balanced it over his shoulder and headed out across the lawn. The grass crunched beneath his shoes as he surveyed the yard, looking for a place to set up.

The headstones gleamed chalk-like across the lawn like bony specters. He stopped occasionally to study the more intriguing ones before moving on. He located a bench under a thicket of trees, and after a few moments of contemplation, decided this was as good a place as any. Placing his bag on the bench, he set up his tripod and mounted his video camera. After a few adjustments he was ready to begin shooting.

A damp wind stirred and Joseph turned up his collar to block it out. Then he strode to the bench. As he opened his digital camera case, he pondered his newfound passion for the supernatural.

It began only a year earlier when a towel-wrapped Joseph had come face-to-face with an apparition at his bathroom door. Joseph was exiting his shower, scrubbing his wet hair with a towel when he encountered a boy, drenched and trembling, standing there looking very traumatized and disoriented. Instinctively, Joseph had gone to the boy's aid by extending his hand in a gesture of help. The boy vanished instantly leaving behind a bewildered Joseph, empty-handed and completely creeped-out.

After that, Joseph became fascinated with ghosts and developed those fascinations into a hobby of searching for and gathering paranormal evidence. He didn't particularly believe that cemeteries were the best place to encounter spirits. He figured spirits had more interesting places to hang out than a gloomy, boring cemetery. But Joseph had come across a recent internet broadcast that this particular cemetery was the resting place of several prominent figures and had also been the site of recent vandalism by tourists. These insolent occurrences had reportedly agitated the inhabitants, causing an upsurge in anomalous activity. The broadcast whet his curiosity and the fact that it was only 40 minutes from home compelled Joseph's visit. He wanted to gather some video footage and photos, see what he came up with, and take it from there.

Starting in the east corner, he worked the video camera, scanning the graveyard slowly around to the west. He was mindful to pick up as much detail in different areas as possible and panned the camera back and forth several times in order to ensure that he picked up any structure of interest in the yard. Then, finding a position that displayed the most unobstructed view of the cemetery, he left the camera rolling on its own. Then he grabbed his digital camera and set out across the grass for stills of select headstones.

He strode to the oldest part of the cemetery. Bordered by ancient trees, it was situated along the east wall and underneath he found one of the cemetery's oldest graves. Its modest headstone was weathered and worn, and after 250 years, its inscription barely legible.

After several adjustments to his camera settings, he started clicking shots getting as many different angles as he could. From here, he moved down the row to get the other graves in a similar fashion.

Overhead, the blustery sky grew dark and Joseph figured he had only about twenty minutes before the clouds began to dump its contents. He moved quickly out towards the center and across to the other side, making any needed adjustments to the camera settings and snapping more photos. The ornery crow returned and cawed another announcement.

"I better get going," thought Joseph and he started back into the direction of the bench. Pushing his luck, Joseph turned and held his camera in front of him. He aimed it randomly across the lawn and snapped a shot with his index finger. The crow sounded once more, this time with grave urgency. Joseph turned to view it, still holding his camera in his outstretched hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something stir in the camera's LCD. He turned back to the screen to view the image head on, but all he saw was an eastern view of the cemetery.

The air grew heavy and Joseph knew rain was imminent. He returned to his video camera, its red indicator light signaling that it was still running. Joseph turned again, extended his right arm and attempted just a couple more shots before the clouds let loose. He aimed the camera randomly across the grass and snapped another shot.

Then he turned his head slightly to the left, but kept one eye on the screen. As he suspected, he saw a white figure crawling ominously across the lawn. But this time he noticed ... it was headed in his direction!

Joseph dropped his arm and visually inspected the area he was shooting without looking through the LCD. There was no white figure visible, only the graveyard: very still and very, very quiet.

Lifting his arm and returning the camera to its previous position and using a sideways glance, he watched through the LCD as the white figure crept slowly and insidiously across the grass. It seemed that despite the labored crawl, it was much closer than before and Joseph calculated that every time he lowered the camera, the figure traveled 100 yards instantaneously!

The rain began as a light sprinkle, and Joseph raced to his video camera panning it over into position attempting to pick up the image of the white figure. When the figure didn't appear, Joseph's jaw dropped in amazement.

Lifting his digital camera and viewing once again out of the corner of his eye, he relocated the specter. It had moved much closer and this time Joseph was able to pick up details in its form.

It was creeping along on its belly, arms bent at elbows dragging itself forward, the lower half of its body limp and useless. In jerky, unnatural motions, its head lurched from side to side. Its ghastly face was a horror to behold. Two hollow sockets glared at Joseph across the distance while its tongue lolled in its mouth, slack jawed and hungry. As Joseph studied its face, the glaring countenance told him he was being apprehended with careful determination—and malice.

Terrified, Joseph dropped the camera and began tearing down his equipment. The air filled with the dank odor of mold and rot giving Joseph knowledge that the specter was upon him, probably no more than just a few feet away. He tried to dismount the video camera but was so frightened that his trembling hands betrayed him. Clumsily, he knocked his video gear over, its red indicator light fading to black as it hit the ground.

He grabbed the digital camera and held it up once more. He found the entity and discovered that it was nearly upon him, creeping relentlessly in pursuit. He  
had no choice but to leave his gear behind. He dropped his camera in the grass and fled, running mindlessly towards his car, a projectile of utter fear.

The sprinkle of rain intensified and the grass grew wet under Joseph's feet. The crow cawed laughingly in the trees, and the smell of mold became heavier and more intense.

He was only 50 feet from his car when he slipped on the slick grass, flying headlong into a monument, striking his head on the stone. The crow cawed one last time and the drizzle of rain became a torrent. Joseph lay on the grass, unconscious and bleeding. He wasn't found until the next day.

Three days later, Joseph sat upright in his hospital bed, head wrapped in a turban of bandages. His equipment had been retrieved, but the video camera was ruined.

By some miracle, his digital camera survived the torrential rains and he held it now in his hands, attempting to review the photos on its memory card. He searched for evidence of the malevolence that had pursued him. He scrolled through the images 100 times, scrutinizing the headstones, the trees and the random shots of the lawn. He found no evidence of the entity in any of the photos. Eventually he came to realize and accept that the ghost was only visible through his LCD.

Sadly, he had no evidence of his encounter, save a nasty concussion and ruined gear. The only witness an ornery old crow. He had no intention on ever  
going back to that graveyard... at least not alone."

My team sat there shivering and glancing around. Even Duncan looked freaked. We decided to go into the tent and try to get some sleep. I curled up against Duncan and fell asleep on his chest, his arm wrapped around my waist. I was woken up by Courtney complaining.

"You were cuddling me," she accused. I looked at Duncan in confusion.

"I was calmly lying on my back, holding onto my girlfriend," he defended. "You were snuggling up to me."

"You are such an ogre," the princess said.

"I've been called worse," boyfriend said dismissing it. She stomped off to do who knows what.

"Um guys," I started. "Shouldn't we be running?" My team glanced between each other then shot up at once. We began running in the direction of the finish line. Along the way we made up a dumb excuse about Katie and Sadie.

"We're the first one's back," Courtney cheered. The Gophers came in right behind us.

"Oh no," Heather complained. "They beat us here. This is all you're fault." She shoved Owen down in anger. Izzy laughed silently beside him.

"Not so fast Gopherinoes," Chris said. All of us looked at him I confusion. "It seems the Killer Bass are missing a couple fish."

"Oh you mean Katie and Sadie," I asked. "I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night."

"Darn shame," Duncan said faking sadness. Proving our story false the twins ran into sight. They started rambling on about how they got lost, into a fight, almost eaten by a bear, and had a huge sap fest.

"Are you finished with you're little love fest," I asked them bored out of my mind. The two girls in question nodded.

"Good," Courtney said. "Thanks to you, we just lost the challenge."

"Alright," Uncle Chris cut in. "Killer Bass. One of you're fishy butts is going home. Gophers, you're going on an all expense, paid trip, to The Tuck Shop."  
There was a collective gasp as we glared at the twins. One of them has to go. I don't care which, as long as we only have one weird girl. One by one we voted in the confessional. At the campfire everyone but Katie got a marshmallow. I yawned as they had another love fest. When Katie left, I walked away to the cabins. I watched as Duncan 'apologized' to Courtney about the story, then ended up scaring her again, chuckling as she screamed like a little girl.

"I hate you," she yelled walking away.

"Hey," I said sitting on his lap.

"What's up angel," he asked wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head and leaned into him. Before long, I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	7. Phobia Factor

My bad. Sorry everyone, I didn't realize that the chapter was encoded and crap. Hopefully you can read this one.

I jerked awake at the sound of wailing cats. Looking around I found it was Sadie coming back from the dock. Growling softly I leaned back into Duncan.

"It was a long goodbye," Bridgette said. Courtney stood up and started another bitch session as the Gophers came by. I was even a little suspicious when they were all smiling, including Heather. Beth held a plate of green jello with a gummi worm inside.

"We got some extra dessert after our tuck shop party," Trent said looking at me. "Thought you might want some."

"So what," Courtney said. "You're just being nice?"

"Owen stink up the cabin," I guessed. To prove I was right he farted again.

"Ew, dude," Trent complained looking at the big guy in disgust. Beth brought the plate of jello to Courtney who screamed.

"I mean, no thanks I'm good," she clarified.

"What are you on a diet or something," Duncan asked. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Boyfriend chuckled and kissed my head.

"No I just don't like green jelly okay," she defended. Beth brought it over to DJ next, who hit it claiming he thought it was a snake.

"Chill dude," Cody said picking it up. "It's just a gummi worm."

"Sorry for trippin," he apologized. "Snakes just freak me out."

This started a confession of our worst fears. Tyler is afraid of chickens. Beth is scared of being covered by bugs. Harold's afraid of ninjas. Heather even admitted being afraid of sumo wrestlers. Gwen's was being buried alive. Lindsay was afraid of walking through a mine field in heels, changing it after Sadie said she was afraid of a bad hair cut. Owen and Izzy are afraid of flying. Geoff is scared of hail because it's "small but deadly". Bridgette is afraid of being left alone in the woods. Cody's was having to difuse a time bomb under pressure. Courtney wouldn't say hers but I already knew, her reaction to the jello said it all.

"And what exactly is you're phobia Mr Know It All," Courtney asked Duncan. He looked around at the others kinda freaked.

"Celine Dion music store standees," he mumbled. Cody teased him by asking him to repeat it.

"Dude did you say Celine Dion music store standees," Trent asked.

"I love Celine Dion," Lindsay squeeled. "What's a standee?"

"That cardboard cut out thing that stands in the music store," Trent clarified.

"Don't say it dude," Duncan said glaring slightly.

"Kind of like a life size but flat Celine," he continued.

"So if we had a cardboard standee right now," Courtney teased.

"Shut up," My boyfriend yelled covering his ears. I giggled and kissed his nose. "What about you guys?"

"Okay well, I hate mimes," Trent admitted. "Like a lot. All right Courtney, you're afraid of something. Spit it out."

"Nope," she claimed. "Nothing."

"That's not what she said last night," Duncan teased. I covered my mouth trying not to laugh.

"Duncan did you ever consider I was just humoring you," she asked glaring at him. "Besides I'm not the only one who hasn't shared." Everyone turned to me, curious as to what my phobia is.

"Nope," I said denying them. "Only my brother knows, well knew. That's not something I'm going to blurt out so Chris can use it against me. God knows he has all these cameras taping every second." I ignored their protests heading to bed. We all met up in the Mess Hall the next morning.

"Campers," Chris greeted. "You're next challenge is a little game I like to call Phobia Factor. Prepare to face you're worst fears."

"Now for our first victims," he said all cheery. "Heather, meet us all in the theater. It's sumo time." I laughed as she spit out her drink all over Trent. He looked over at me glaring. I knew he didn't mean it because he was smiling slightly. "Gwen. You, me, the beach. A few tons of sand."

"Wait, how did they know they were you're worst fears," Lindsay asked.

"Because you told them," I sang. "Told you so."

"At the campfire last night," Trent added. I laughed harder as Lindsay tried to figure it out.

"Chef Hatchet, didn't you have a special order for Tyler here," Chris asked.

Chef handed him a basket with a breaded food. He took a bite and screamed when an actual chicken popped out. I fell off the bench holding my sides as I laughed. I find others' pain amusing. We were taken outside where an inflatable pool, full of bugs, was waiting for Beth. She just swam around like it was nothing. Lindsay and Sadie had to wear mullet wings. Izzy and Owen were forced into a plane that looked like it was about to fall apart. Harold was ambushed in the bathroom by a ninja, dumb ass knocked himself out. Leshawna ran screaming from Chef, who was dressed as a spider. Heather's was pointless. She just cowered down and accidently tripped the sumo. Bridgette was left to herself in the middle of the woods for six hours. Gwen was trapped in a glass box, covered in sand, for five minutes. At least she was given a walkie talkie. DJ succeeded in holding a small garden snake after some persuasion. I glared at Courtney when she yelled at the big guy.

"What," she asked. "We're headed to Loserville people."

"Bitch," I said. Suddenly Trent ran by with a mime chasing him.

"Just talk to him bro," Uncle Chris yelled. "Ask him to go away."

"You can do it Trent," I cheered.

"Okay then," Chris said looking at his watch. "Two minutes before Gwen's done. Cody you're up." He was taken in a different part of the woods with a garbage bomb. Duncan froze at the sight of his phobia.

"Come on babe," I said taking his hand. I gently pulled him closer to the standee he had to hug.

"I'll try," he said.

"You can do it," Courtney cheered.

"Just one hug baby, then it's over," I said quietly glaring at Courtney. He let go of my hand and hugged the standee.

"Duncan you're awesome," Courtney cheered hugging him. He looked like he didn't mind so I turned and stalked away angry. I made my way down the beach meeting up with Trent at the dock.

"You okay," he asked slightly freaked out over the mime thing going on.

"Why should you care," I snapped walking in the other direction. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Why wouldn't I care," he asked looking hurt.

"Courtney hugged Duncan and he didn't seem to mind," I sighed. "So I walked away."

"Well I'm here anytime you need someone," Trent said. I looked over his shoulder to see the mime running up.

"I'd jump in the lake if I were you," I suggested. He turned and did as I said.

"Ha take that," he taunted. "What's the matter mime? Can't swim?" The mime looked like he was going to jump in after him.

"No wait," Trent yelled. "You're make up will run." The freak simply nodded and walked away.

"Go Trent," I cheered. "Way to show that mime who's boss."

"Nicely played Trent," Chris said clapping. "Unfortunately I don't think things are going quite so smoothly for our friend Geoff." He pulled out a device as I ran to him.

"I wanna do it, " I pleaded. "Please Uncle Chris." He chuckled and handed the device over. I chuckled darkly as I maneuvered the joystick. A dark cloud raining hail followed him around. I giggled as I watched him run around.

"Not funny Ash," he yelled as he ran past me.

"Can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder," Trent asked looking over my shoulder.

"You are one sick dude," I said. "But yeah." We laughed as Geoff's screams grew louder.

"Do you ever feel like you've forgotten something," he asked.

"Sometimes," Chris said. "I usually just ignore it and the feeling goes away. Watch this, we're going to bury him in hail." Trent and I exchanged a glance before running down the beach. We forgot about Gwen! We each grabbed a shovel and began digging her up. Suddenly there was an explosion.

"What was that," Trent asked.

"Probably Cody blowing himself up," I said shrugging my shoulders. As we uncovered my friend she threw the walkie talkie at Trent's face. Owen and Izzy made it safely to the ground... she nearly choked me to death after running off. Bridge ran screaming out of the woods after encountering a garbage covered Cody. Lindsay and Sadie made it through the day. Tyler froze when he was forced in the pen with three chickens. Duncan made a few remarks but I ignored him from my spot next to Gwen. Courtney was forced up a ladder to jump in a pool of jello. She made it half way up before chickening out.

"I'm pretty sure we have one more challenge," Chris said smirking.

"You can't possibly know my fear," I said. "Aaron was the only one."

"You forgot that I was the one who took you there," he grinned looking behind me. I gulped and turned around to look. I froze at the sight of rainbow colors looking back at me. A.K.A Killjoy! Shrieking I ran and behind Trent.

"All you have to do is hug him," Chris said. I buried my head in Trent's chest as he turned to hug me.

"Come on," he said gently. "It's just one hug."

"I can't," I cried softly. I tried ignoring the clown came close to me.

"We aren't going anywhere until you hug him," Chris said.

"Come on," Killjoy said. "I won't bite." I screamed and ran for the beach.

"Go away," I yelled. "I hate you with your bright colors, cheery attitude, and your children eating ice cream van."

"Children eating ice cream van?" I heard Courtney questioned as I continued to run.

"I took her and her brother to see Killjoy," Chris chuckled. I ran for a while more before Chris decided to give up the challenge, and tell the clown to stop the torture. Obviously I wasn't going to hug the strange man in the costume. I fell to the ground panting as tears ran down my face.

"It's okay," Duncan said trying to help me up. I slapped his hand away ignoring the hurt look flash across his face.

"Just go back to Courtney," I snapped rubbing my eyes.

"What," he asked confused. "Is this about the hug earlier?"

"it's not just about the hug Duncan," I said standing up. "You talked to her more than you did me. And all you made were smart remarks. Plus you let her hug you. And from my point of view it looked like you enjoyed it."

"Oh yeah," he challenged. "What was that with Trent back there? You ran for him right away."

"Trent's my best friend," I yelled. "And he obviously cares more about me than you do."

"You think I don't care about you anymore," he asked hurt. "Ash, how could you think that? I care about you more than anything. I love you." I looked at him through my tears.

"Touching confession but we have a Bass to vote off," Chris said. I let Duncan hold me as we all walked to the campfire. After receiving my marsh mellow there were only two left. Tyler, Bridgette and Courtney were the only three without one. I was praying it was going to be Courtney to go home.

"The next name I'm going to call is Bridgette," Chris said. I crossed my fingers hoping and praying. "The final marsh mellow of the night goes to Courtney." Damn. I rolled my eyes as she cheered.

"You'll get that chicken next time dude," Ducan said.

"Looks like a new pecking order has been established here," Chris teased.

"it's not like he can cry fowl," Duncan joked.

"Time for Tyler to fly the coop," Geoff said joining in.

"You guys that isn't funny," I said trying not to laugh before giving up. "This obviously wasn't all it was cracked up to be." As he rode away we could hear him screaming.

"I'm sorry," Duncan said as we were walking back to the cabins. "I didn't mean to act like I didn't care. I was just caught up in the moment. You know, facing my fear and all."

"it's okay," I said kissing him. "And for the record, I love you too."


End file.
